five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 12: The Joy of Creation Story Mode
Hey everyone, and welcome to my review of TJOC: Story Mode by Nikson! This game was suggested by SpringThing14, and it's probably one of the most hyped fangames ever to be released. Are you ready? Let's do this. Oh yeah, there will be spoilers. Story: 7/10 The game takes place around August 8th, 2016, the second birthday of the FNaF series. While Scott Cawthon and his family are trying to spend a nice evening together, they discover a man named Michael in their house. They seemingly take Michael in, but this results in murderous animatronics in need of a place to inhabit coming to their home. Now, the Cawthon family must hold back the animatronics. In the end, all the animatronics come together to form Creation. Gee, sound familiar? Anyway, the Creation ends up burning down the Cawthon home and possessing Scott. This ending raises several questions: *If the Creation possesses Scott to make more FNaF games, was FNaF 6 cancelled in-universe? *If it was, why? *How is the Creation easily able to mimic Scott's voice? None of the animatronics seem to have the ability to mimic voices like Ennard does. *Where's the Puppet during all this? This isn't really a gripe with the lore, but rather a missed oppertunity. If this was about giving Scott's creations life, why isn't the Puppet involved? All in all, the lore isn't as solid as I hoped it would be. Creation isn't very original, the ending raises too many questions and not enough answers, and Michael's backstory is barely explained. Then again, actually playing as Scott himself is a very nice idea, and one that is excuted very well later on. Gameplay: 9/10 Each night has a differing style of gameplay, and most of them feature free-roam. The Bedroom is one of two nights that doesn't have any free-roam. The player controls Scott's youngest son as he is hunted by the animatronics. This is more of the standard FNaF fare, but it plays great nevertheless. The Living Room has the player take control of Scott's wife. This night involves watching Ignited Freddy and Foxy from their point of view and hiding when they enter the room. This is one of my favorite nights, just because of how creative it is. The Office has you play as Scott, and it's much more of the standard FNaF fare than any other night. There's cameras, places to hide, and the original four animatronics out for your blood. The Basement has you take control of Scott, but this time, you aren't trying to survive from 12 to 6 AM. Now, you're obeying words on some TV screens and trying to find items, all while being hunted by four endoskeletons. The Attic seems to be a combination of all previous nights, asthetic wise. Other than that, it is yet again your average FNaF game. However, the Attic catches fire halfway through the night, which looks awesome, by the way. All in all, each night has its fair share of mechanics to keep it interesting. Graphics: 10/10 OH MY GOD, this game looks fabulous. While most fangames are pre-rendered, this one has truly 3D animatronics and enviroments. It makes you feel like you're actually into the game's world. It even manages to pull off humans figures! Then again, what else could come out of Unreal Engine 4? Audio: 8/10 Sound is pretty important in this game. Most of the time, it helps make your life easier, but sometimes, you'll need it to survive. However, each sound effect is specifically designed to tell you who's coming and when. This serves the game very well, and makes for a great experience. Replay Value: 9/10 This game has TONS of replay value. Along with the traditional Extras, there are challenge modes, a Survival mode, and even 3D models of all the animatronics! This game has lots to discover, so be ready to explore! Grand Total: 43/50 (86) (B) TJoC: Story Mode is probably the best looking fan-game I've ever seen. Aside from how awesome it looks, it has great level design, useful audio, and tons of replay value. Sure, the story's not that well-polished, but every Achille has their heel. That's a Greek mythology reference, folks. Anyway, TJoC: Story Mode is an awesome game. If your computer can run it, definitely check it out. Until next time, stay freaky! Category:Blog posts